


Scheduling Error

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Logan works hard on something only to have his work criticized.





	Scheduling Error

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by snakeboicouldbegayer on Tumblr

Roman had been overbooking his daily schedule for weeks so he asked Logan to help him. Logan knew Roman had to be desperate if he had asked for his help, so it had to be perfect. He worked on it for a week straight barely taking any time to eat and sleep. He made sure the format was easily understandable and he color coded it by type of activity. He made sure to leave unfilled time slots for Roman to add in new events. He set aside time for work and time for leisure. He made empty schedule sheets so Roman can make his own schedule in the future. He set all of these papers in a red and gold striped file folder. He made his way over to Roman's room and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Roman stood there leaning against the wall. "I made your schedule for you," Logan said. He handed over the folder. Roman opened it and looked thoroughly at the contents. "What is this mess?" Roman asked.

"What do you mean?!" Logan asked as his heart broke. Roman then started listing off everything he thought was wrong with the schedule he had spent a week creating, and after the fifth item he listed Roman heard a choked sob. Roman looked up in shock to see tears streaming down Logan's face. "I'm sorry, I-I-I work-k-ed so hard to make it perf-f-ect, but it wasn't good enough. I thought if I did this for you, you would appre-e-ciate my efforts." Roman was shocked and suddenly felt incredibly guilty. "Hey," Roman said softly,"I'm sorry you really did a great job." Logan looked up at him and wiped his tears aggressively with his balled up hands. Roman cautiously wrapped his hands around Logan. "I'm sorry Lo I wasn't being very kind."


End file.
